izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RoboPackers
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fight For The Lead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HyperHearts58 (talk) 00:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) You've Really Gotta see this You have to read Meme's stuff with MU and all that, and Gia's stories and everything else. Trusrt me, they're all awesome. I need help changing my signature. What's better? "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." ~Scene I made for me and my friends' movie. Or: How do you...do this...again? *BOOM!* Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 00:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 22:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Um, I need a shipping to write, but I can't pick. Can you give me a shipping? How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 20:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Robo, I'm getting bored in chat. Want to come on? I'm thinking of changing my avatar again. What do you think I should use? Here's you as a pony: I used the description you gave me yesterday. What would you like the name to be? Let's edit RnM fanon sometime today. Maybe we could continue our collab? How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) 15:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) The picture looks nice Thank you. I used a Pony Creator game. How do you... do this... again.. *BOOM!* (talk) Hey Robo, I have a new signature. Does it work? Also, I'm going to change my current one to "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" You're not signing yours. Remember to sign with four tides (~) or the signature button. When making your signature, make sure there isn't a check in the box for Iwant to use Wikitext in my signature. How do you... do this... again... *BOOM!* (talk) 20:18, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Tell me what you want yours to look like and I'll show you. The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" Signture Dreadwing dont do, do not BOOM! TNT CHARGE Type that, and then you'll have your sig: Dreadwing dont do, do not BOOM! TNT CHARGE Sorta Testing Hey, Robo. :) I have a new signature and I wanted to show you. I hope this works. :P [[User:Invader Scipy|'S-U-G-A-R']]Jump into your racing car![[User blog:Invader Scipy|'It's a SUGAR RUSH!']] New sig again. "This isn't *insert name*, it's just a hat painted *color*!" --Random Wing (talk) 13:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? "Do not fear, citizens, for I am Sir Chip Bag." ~Me (talk) 17:08, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I got a turtwig. Hiii Robo. D'you wanna chat? Come to the insane side! we have grape juice!!!! (talk) 19:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Robo, Guess what? You can get a room at my hotel in Wizard101 for only two treasure cards. But you have to come online within two months of your purchase. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmw1WTrYPU0 Hello! Would you like to chat? Let me know when you can. I have a song I wanna show you. Blu: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! Dimentio: Seriously... (Cut scene from this game I've been making) (talk) 17:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Robo! Can we RP in chat? Remember when we did a Mario RP, I was Dimentio ("Cosmo") and you were Peach and Bowser? I wanna try out Dimentio again, see if any good at his character. Cause I mean it's difficult to do an accurate Dimentio. Oh, you can be Robot and Monster characters if you want. I'm still obsessed with Super Paper Mario and I really wanna RP. I'm boooooooored and it's not your faaaaaaault it's liiiiiiiiiiiiiife's. "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" ~Dimentio- Super Paper Mario (talk) 20:22, March 15, 2014 (UTC) PS: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hey, Robo, wanna chat? :P "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" ~Dimentio- Super Paper Mario (talk) 17:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) My signature changes so much on this talk page. XD Chat? "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" ~Dimentio- Super Paper Mario (talk) 15:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat? "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" ~Dimentio- Super Paper Mario (talk) 21:13, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Robo.... Talk to me.... Just at least reply to this..... I've got no one else to talk to... "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with...magic!" ~Dimentio- Super Paper Mario (talk) 23:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC)